


5 Times Nebula Was Accidentally Kind

by fabric_hands



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic guardians of the galaxy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, i hope i did well, in the same universe as Unlikely, my first 5+1 things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabric_hands/pseuds/fabric_hands
Summary: ...and one time she was on purpose.





	1. Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> My girl neb!! I love her so much

Though Nebula was rough around the edges, she wasn’t heartless.

If she didn’t have a heart, she wouldn’t have let the human kid stare at her for so long. The teenage boy, Peter, hadn’t stopped looking at her just sitting there. His eyes were wide, and almost unblinking. It irritated her to no end, but since she came to Terra, she promised the others she would mellow out. 

She just ignored him. But he didn’t go away.

Eventually, she sighed. “Do you need something?” She turned her head towards him, eyes sharp. “Or are you just trying to count my circuts?”

He jumped. “Oh,” he stuttered. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

She turned back forward wordlessly.

”The arm, though—“ Peter pointed at it. “It’s really cool. That’s what I was looking at. And the eye thing.”

Nebula shifted her eyes back towards him. “Did you need it for something?” Rocket was always asking her for spare parts, so maybe the kid wanted to do the same.

”What? No.” He shook his head. “No, I— I’m just interested in it.”

She looked back forward again, and crossed her arms.

”I-I’m Sorry.” The boy said, ashamed. He slunked back.

Pitifully, Nebula turned her head to him. He looked so sheepish and embarrassed, it almost made her sigh.

”Don’t be.” She said, trying to keep her voice low and intimidating. “You’re fine.”

“Really?”

”...Sure.”

He exhaled. “I’m glad, because I heard that you’re, like, the deadliest lady in the universe, so...”

She perked up at that. That was the first time that someone had called her that... and not her sister.

”The most dangerous woman in the galaxy.” She chuckled.

”Yeah.” He flinched. “That.”

She shifted in her seat. It gave her an odd sense of pride, being called this. Maybe it was perverse. But it was what she trained herself for her entire life. It felt good to get some recognition. Some admiration.

After a moment of quiet, Nebula turned her entire body towards Peter. “You said you were interested?”

Parker’s eyes widened. “Sorry?” 

“In the arm.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “I could tell you more about it.”

A second passed, then he smiled. “Yeah!” He nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. Knowledgeable

Tony thumped on a device he was messing with. It just clunked haphazardly, and it seemed that he didn’t want it to do that, because he groaned.

”Work.” He muttered. “Come on, work, you stupid thing...”

Nebula was at a table with multiple spare parts, rifling through the trash to possibly find some treasure. It was handy to have a few extra pieces here and there in case of replacements, and Stark’s workshop was full of them. She invited herself in, and he seemed fine with that.

She paid him no mind when he was fixing up his little trinkets, but when he started to swear and slap at his device, she couldn’t help but notice.

It looked almost like a gun, or a blaster. Rocket would like to get his paws on that. But, apparently, it wasn’t working. Stark was making that abundantly clear with his discontent.

Nebula turned her head back to the parts. “Having trouble?”

”Oh, you noticed?” He snapped back, then sighed. “Just a little irritated right now.”

She hummed, palming a couple of C screws and an elbow wrench.

“Is that a parts project?” She asked.

”Parts project?” He muttered. “Hardly. Government-mandated tech.”

”Some tech.”

”Nyeh, some tech.” He overexaggeratingly whined in a mockery of Nebula.

She shot him a glare.

”Sorry.” he mumbled, not even looking up. “Just a little frustrated.”

”I can tell.” She replied, observing a screw closely.

Stark continued to mutter curses under his breath and fiddle with the device. His frustration began to grow, and Nebula picked up on it more and more. It grew from a passing but apathetic reaction to an irritating one.

She couldn’t focus on finding the right parts for her arm if her kept whining like this. The background noise of palm to metal wasn’t exactly helping her concentration. Her eyebrow twitched.

Stark huffed one time too many, and Nebula’s irritation reached a peak.

She slammed her hand on the table and emptied out her fistfull of screws and little wrenches. Storming over, she snatched the blaster out of Tony’s arms.

”Hey—“ he exclaimed in protest. “Give that back!”

Wordlessly, She wrenched off the top panel with her hand.

”Whoa, hey! Smurfette!” He shouted, stomping over to retrieve his property.

Nebula tugged on a couple of mechanical bits inside, then adjusted the internal base. After doing a couple things that Tony couldn’t see, she tossed it back towards him, underhanded.

”There.” She grunted. “It should work now.”

”Work, my ass— you ripped the top off of this!”

“I didn’t rip anything. Loose screws.”

She was right. Everything was still intact, except for the screws.

”You can use some that I picked out.” Nebula picked up the screws she set down, and emptied them into Tony’s hand.

He took them, reluctantly.

”Alright.” He replied, calmer.

Before he could say anything else, Nebula picked up the rest of the parts she chose, and walked away. She didn’t want him to say anything else to her— she was irritated enough.

”Hey,” Stark scratched the nape of his neck. “Thanks.”

Nebula hesitated. “You’re welcome.”


	3. Realization

“—and then, boom! He exploded!” Peter Quill exclaimed.

Thor hummed, impressed. Steve audibly went “wow”, Bruce smiled and Tony just kinda of crossed his arms at this. Yondu laughed from beside Peter.

Nebula rolled her eyes. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to get together and have their little competitions. They would eat, drink, recount past missions. Usually it was an excuse to just compare their defeats. And tonight, Quill was talking (more like bragging) about the time he killed his father.

”Yeah, it was pretty amazing.” Peter chuckled, wholeheartedly believing that it was amazing. “Then we got out of there.”

”After the planet exploded? Everyone survived?” Thor raised his eyebrows.

”Well, Yeah.” Quill gestured to Nebula, who was reading a book on a separate couch, away from the group. “Nebula lived to tell the tale. Didn’t you, Neb?”

”Last time I checked.” She replied dully.

”Yeah.” Peter smiled, and turned back around. “Killed a planet. No big deal.”

”And Yondu?” Steve was on the edge of his seat. “What about him?”

”Oh yeah, he died.” Quill responded, matter-of-factly. 

“But I got al’ better, as you can see.” Udonta smiled that gross, toothy grin of his.

Thor piped up. “I had a similar situation.”

”Yeah, Okay, we all know about your sister and stuff.” Quill said, waving him off. “We’ve all heard it.”

”Oh, yes, like we never heard about you blowing up your dad.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Meanwhile, my parents died, and I built everything around you from the ground up!”

”Not as tough as having to kill your dad. Have you ever killed a dad?” Quill fired back.

Steve raised his hand. “I was encased in ice for almost a century and lost almost all my family and friends.”

”Oh, is this a competition now?” Bruce asked.

”I’m just saying!”

”My brother has died multiple times.” Thor chimed in.

”Yeah, well, he got better!” Tony replied.

”Y’all boys are givin’ me a headache.” Yondu stood and left the bickering men, and Nebula thought that she should follow him. Listening to them argue was like listening to toddlers.

”Hey, I was trapped on a different realm entirely for years!” Bruce finally piped up.

”You were praised as a warrior!” Thor responded. “Meanwhile, I got strapped to a chair, and got my beautiful hair cut off!”

”Boo hoo, you sat down and got a haircut.” Tony rolled his eyes. “My entire team got broken up.”

”Oh, sorry your boy band went through a bump in the road!” Quill said angrily. “I have to worry about the frickin’ Galaxy every day!”

”Guys, none of you were alive in the 40’s. Things were horrible.”

“Enough.” Nebula finally said, standing.

The five turned to look at her.

”You all had your issues,” she said evenly. “And you conquered them already. Stop picking at the scab. You did it.”

There was quiet for a second, and the men exchanged looks with each other.

”Nebula,” Quill started, and inkling of smile in his voice. “Did you just give us a complement?”

She furrowed her brow.

”Yes, I believe she called us ‘conquerors’.” Thor grinned widely.

”I didn’t say that.” Nebula said, traces of fluster showing.

”The Incredible Hulk— the Conqueror.” Bruce smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

”No, no. That’s a mouthful. But ‘Iron Conqueror’—“ Tony said, nodding. “That’s a title.”

”Star-Lord, the Conqueror!” Peter waved his hand I’m front of him in a wide sweep as he spoke.

”Captain Conquer!” Steve laughed. “The American Conqueror!”

”Thor, the Conqueror of Thunder!”

The men kept making up stupid titles and bending Nebula’s word to make it sound like she was praising them. Her face heated, she balled her fists and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why Yondu’s alive it doesn’t matter,,,,


	4. Humorous

“—and then, his innards splattered upon every surface within an eighty foot radius!” Drax exclaimed.

Peter recoiled. Shuri made a face. Nebula just rolled her eyes.

The alien hesitated. “That was the part where you were supposed to laugh.” Drax said.

”That joke wasn’t very funny.” Shuri shuddered.

”It was hilarious.” He grumbled. “You just have no sense of humor.”

”It was a little disturbing.” Peter said quietly.

Drax scoffed, offended. “You Terrans do not understand humor. Nebula!” He turned to her. “You thought it was funny, right?”

Nebula was sitting on the couch, trying her best to just mind her own business and be left alone. But somehow, someone always found a way to irritate her. She sighed deeply. “No.”

”What? I thought you would love that joke.”

”It wasn’t funny.”

”Nebula does not think anything is funny.” Shuri waved him off. 

“So you liked my joke?”

”No.”

He grumbled, crossing his arms. “Well, Fine then. What is so funny on Terra?”

Peter smiled. “Memes are pretty funny.”

Drax narrowed his eyes. “Meems?”

”Yeah!” He exclaimed happily, now perking up. “Like... ‘road work ahead?’”

”I sure hope it does!” Shuri chimed in, laughing.

Drax was clueless for a moment, then realization slowly spread across it. He suddenly laughed, loud and booming.

”I get it!” He guffawed. “Road work! As in, construction as well as the function of the road! Ha ha!”

And then, Nebula chuckled. She put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the laugh that came out of its own volition, then immediately got embarrassed over the fact she thought that was funny.

Peter whipped his head around to look at her, his eyes wide. “Nebula?” He said, voice disbelieving. “Did you... did you just laugh at a meme?”

”No.” She stood abruptly.

”She did!” Shuri almost cackled. “She laughed at a vine!”

Face turning hot, Nebula turned swiftly on her heel and walked away. She never would hear the end of this.


	5. Generous

“I am Groot.” Groot whined.

Nebula looked up from her lunch. A sandwich and some chips (Terran food was incredibly bland— but what else was she supposed to eat?) Groot was stranding right next to her, with a pitiful look on his face. She sighed.

”No, you can’t have any of my food.”

”I am Groot?”

”Not even a chip.”

Groot groaned desperately.

”I made this for myself.” She said, picking up her sandwich. “Make your own lunch.”

Groot whined again. “I am Groot!”

”You _can_ reach that shelf. Your branches can grow.” She took a bite.

”I am Groot...”

She wiped at her mouth, swallowing. ”I’ve seen you do it before.”

”I am Groot!”

Nebula groaned. “If you beg for my food one more time, you will have a few less vines on you.”

”...I am Groot.”

”I _know_ you can regrow them! I—“ she slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself out of her seat. “Fine. Fine, I’ll make you your own lunch.”

Of course, she didn’t want to do this, but it would get him off of her back. So, it looked like she was making a second meal. She walked over to the pantry and pulled out the bread. She then went to open the fridge, and looked over to Groot.

”No special requests.” She said. “You will eat what I make.”

”I am Groot.”

Nebula rolled her eyes. She pulled out the tomato, and Groot stopped her

”I am Groot!” He said.

”What did I just say?” She exclaimed angrily.

”I am Groot.”

”How would you— you’ve never had a tomato before! How would you know you dislike it?”

”I. Am. Groot.”

Nebula put the tomato back in the fridge, frustrated. “Fine.” She muttered, very close to lashing out. She instead pulled out some ham. Maybe that would appease Groot.

But, once again, he stopped her. “I Am Groot!” He said.

Nebula just groaned, and put the ham on the sandwich anyway.

Just then, Gamora walked into the kitchen. “Hi, Nebula.” She smiled.

”Hi.” Was Nebula’s only response.

Used to Nebula’s curt responses, Gamora didn’t ask any more questions. She looked at the plate on the table. “Who’s lunch is this?” She asked.

”Mine.”

”Really?” She watched Nebula as she made the second sandwich, Groot staring intently at her. “...are you still hungry?”

”This one isn’t for me.” Nebula grumbled. “It’s for Groot.”

”For Groot?” Gamora asked in surprise. 

“Yes, for Groot.” Nebula said sharply, aggressively crunching the handful of chips that she was about to put on the plate in her hand. She groaned at the crumbs spilling onto the floor, and wiped off her palm on a nearby paper towel. “Any other questions?”

Yes, absolutely. Why was Nebula fixing Groot lunch? It was beyond her. But, not wanting to ruin the moment, Gamora didn’t ask.

”I am Groot.” Groot said.

”I don’t know what flavor they are.” Nebula looked at the package of the bag of chips. “What’s... bar-be-cue?”

“I am Groot.”

”You’ll have them anyway.”

Finally, Nebula finished Groot’s lunch and shoved the plate at him. “Here.” She sneered. “Enjoy.”

”I am Groot.” He mouthed off to her, then walked away.

Nebula sighed and sat back down at the table, just wanting to eat her bland Terran lunch. But, to her surprise, he sister pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

”If you want a sandwich too,” she said, eyes narrowed. “Then I’m sure you can make it yourself.”

Gamora shook her head. “I’m good.”

Nebula ate her sandwich in silence.


	6. Has A Heart After All

“You do have a heart.” Gamora said, smiling.

Nebula looked over to her sister, crinkling her eyebrow in offense and disgust. She knew that she didn’t have a heart. Thanos had removed it long ago. What, was this some kind of perverse joke? 

“No, I don’t.” She sneered. “You know this. How dare you—“

Gamora sighed. “I don’t mean literally.”

”Then what do you mean?”

”You’ve been...” she hesitated. “Nicer, lately.”

Nebula raised her brows now. “Nicer?”

”Yeah.”

”Really.” Nebula said dryly.

”I mean it. People like being around you.” Gamora put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. “I’ll have to work on that.”

”No,” Gamora shook her head, drawing away her hand. “It’s good.”

”I didn’t even realize I could pass as ‘nice’.” Nebula shuddered. “I would... rather not.”

”Why not?”

She grumbled, crossing her arms. “Forget it. I’m not being nice anymore. I’m back to being mean.”

Suddenly, Gamora laughed. Nebula turned, confused.

”What’s so funny?”

”You sound just like you did when you were a child.”

Nebula but her lip and turned away. “No, I didn’t.”

”Yes, you did.”

“Not at all.”

” ‘I’m back to being mean,’” Gamora crossed her arms in a silly imitation of Nebula. “Grr.”

”That’s not what I sound like.” Nebula said, getting more defensive.

Gamora just chuckled. “You should stay nice.”

”Not if you’re going to make fun of me.”

”I won’t, if it hurts your feelings.” 

“Hurt my— I’m not a child, Gamora.”

”You sounded like one a few seconds ago.”

Nebula groaned. “Stop it. Just leave me alone.” 

“Nebula—“

”I mean it.” She growled. “Leave me alone.”

Gamora raised her hands defensively. “Alright. I just wanted to compliment you.”

She didn’t respond. Nebula just crossed her arms and turned away, her back facing Gamora. Her sister just sighed, and stood up.

”You know,” Gamora said. “You’ve been nice to be around recently. And I want to be around you more.”

Nebula didn’t respond again. She was looking away, acting uninterested in her sister.

She turned, and started to walk away when Nebula drew in a breath and spoke up.

”I’m not good at being mean anymore, aren’t I?”

After a pause, Gamora spoke up. “If it makes you feel better, telling me to go away was a little rude.”

”...I used to be a lot better at it. Now I’m not. It’s because you Guardians have gotten me soft.” She spat.

”Don’t be so quick. Even your compliments sound like insults.” She chuckled.

”I suppose,” Nebula continued, something unidentifiable in her voice. “That I should just quit.”

”Quit... being mean?”

”Father did always say to not do something you aren’t the best at.” Nebula turned her head slightly. “I’m not longer good at that.”

For a second, Gamora was taken aback at the mention of her father. But then, she smiled. She smiled, and then she laughed.

She laughed and sat down with her sister, who began to laugh too.


End file.
